Fire vs Ice
by Danica Loy
Summary: First I did one for Kai, then there was Rei, then Bryan, now after so long and many years of writer's block, I have one for Brooklyn, honor to reviewer, 'Princess Ame'.
1. Fire vs Ice

Hello again, since my muses, Leah and Aurora, helped me with poems for  
Trowa and Kurama, now Tanya Kimura came into my mind and gave me  
inspiration to write a poem for our sweet adorable, cold, can't help but  
love, KAI HIWATARI!  
  
Tanya: As the others said, you don't own Beyblade.  
  
I wish all my character muses were as gentle as you are with disclaimers.  
  
Tanya: Why thank you, *smiles angelically*  
OK! Now I wishing I hadn't given you Stephanie the Angel of Peace. You  
scare me sometimes with that smile.  
Tanya: Enjoy our poem to my dear Kai.  
-  
*~~~*  
  
Fire vs. Ice  
  
The fire in your eyes  
Burn with a flame,  
A crimson that never dies  
  
You are cold  
To those you meet  
Keeping ice around your heart  
  
But you're not as strong as people think,  
Your fire may be brighter than light  
But not hotter than the sun  
  
I can help you,  
My heart can melt your wall of ice  
But only if you let me  
  
I touch your cold lips with my warm kiss,  
Then I can feel your love  
And you mine.  
  
Now I can fall into your embrace  
And we share our fire  
No more coldness,  
  
Fire has conquered Ice.  
  
&~~~&  
  
Thanks for reading, now where did Tanya and Kai get to? *looks around*  
gasp! *sees Tanya and Kai kisses and making out* hey HEY! I don't mind you  
doing that but one, get and room and two, SAVE some for me Tanya!  
See you later!  
White Spirit Angel  
*glomps on Kai* 


	2. Love in the Moonlight

OK! After I wrote my love poem for Kai, I got a review from a "Yugi-Lover"  
who said that they wanted a poem made for Rei too. Well I happen to be in  
good mood today and Rei is my second favorite character and I also loathe  
Mariah with a passion, so here a cute little one-shot with Rei Kon, for my  
first reviewer to the poem "Fire vs. Ice"  
  
~~~~  
  
Love in the Moonlight  
  
I look up,  
Blackness covers my vision  
Is it night?  
No, it is your long hair  
Shiny black silk, entangling our bodies.  
  
I look up,  
Two bright amber orbs gaze down  
Is the moon playing with the stars?  
No, it is your eyes  
Filled with love for only me.  
  
I look at you,  
As your strong arms  
Hold me in a gentle embrace  
Under the warm setting sun  
As our eyes close  
But still I see those golden orbs haunting my mind.  
  
You still remain so gentle  
In your cat-like grace,  
As your warm kiss touches my lips.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this, especially you reviewer, "Yugi-Lover". PS: If  
anyone has any other people to write for from Beyblade or Gundam Wing,  
etc........... I would try my very best. Hope to hear from ya!  
White Spirit Angel 


	3. Fire in Your Heart Bryan

Ok! First of thank you to those few who have read my other poems, and  
remember just tell me what character you what to write about and I will  
make a poem of them, whether from Beyblade, Yu yu hakusho, or Gundam Wing.  
Dedication: this poem is for the cold-hearted demolition boy, BRYAN, and  
it's for the authoress: **_I-Love-Bryan_**! I loved her stories although in the  
series I don't like Bryan for what he did to Rei. But I am willing to  
overlook it just this once.

_**Fire in your Heart**_

**__**

**__**

Cold and ruthless,  
That is what people see  
That is what you show

But I can see  
Your emotions,  
That you show only for me  
Through lilac eyes, rare and beautiful.

You are not cold  
It is only a mask you created,  
To block out evil

You wear it for everyone  
But take it off only for me  
And show me that ice can be melted.

I hope you like that! Tell me what you think I know it's not as good as my others, but I just don't feel the same for Bryan. 


	4. Innocent Facade

**Innocent Façade**

A white bird flies

Above the heavens,

It soars on wings of purity.

I stretch out my hand

To touch the creature's wing;

White paint smears across my fingers.

The bird circles gracefully above my head,

Taunting me as though it's royalty.

Its black wings shimmer majestically under the sun.

With each elegant flap its wings grow bigger,

Blocking out the friendly sun;

I am alone.

The bird screeches and begins its diving descent,

Faster and faster, directly at me.

I can't move.

Black wings trap me within

The empty darkness.

I am drowning.

_---Okay, this is in tribute to Brooklyn of Season 3, now I haven't seen much of the third season, and to be brutally honest I hate that season. Now, don't get me wrong I still love Kai, Rei and the other bladebreakers, but I kept getting turned off because of all the "magical girl transformations" that everyone was doing! It was not what Beyblade is about...I didn't think...I did however catch some of Kai's important battles, like the one with Rei and Brooklyn. _

_---The person who is supposed to speaking is Kai during his battle with Brooklyn. I know it's supposed to be tribute to Brooklyn but I apologize but I don't know Brooklyn well enough. I did the best I could. Also this poem is a little different from the last ones, but during the last few years, my writing style has gone through so many changes and blocks, but I'm back in the swing, and please look forward to my Beyblade story, Humans and Beasts, as well as my future work, my script to the Beyblade Abridged Series._

_Until next time, Danica Loy signing off..._


End file.
